The Things I Do To Make People Happy
by Tales the Fox
Summary: A fan of Courage the Cowardly Dog is sent into the show to continue it after Season 4 was done. Now forced to go along with whatever the witch/doctor that put her into, Tales must find a way to make Veronica happy, and get herself and her friends back to the real world. Or if she'd even want to go home after living the life of Courage.
1. Prologue

**Me: Sup my friends!**

**Pikachu: Hello there!**

**Snivy: Hi!**

**Me: I got some news for you guys. I'm starting a Courage story. A legit one at that. Maybe. XD. Depends if you guys like it or not. Anyway in this story, well the prologue will tell you what's going to happen. XD. I dunno if I should start from Season 1 and go all the way through the series, and then start Season 5, or just go right ahead and start Season 5. I'll leave that to you fans to pick.**

**Pikachu: Yep. **

**Snivy: Hopefully people will like it.**

**Me: That's what I'm hoping for. Well, for now, let's begin, shall we?**

**XXX**

**Prologue**

Veronica, a witch/doctor that was wearing a outfit that looked as if it was made out of blood, and a pointy hat to match, with glow emerald green eyes, and a pointy nose, with pale skin, was watching one of her favorite TV shows of all time.

_Courage the Cowardly Dog_.

She sat teary eyed at the one of the last episodes of season four. _Rememberinces of Courage's Past _and _Perfect. _

"Poor Courage," she said, wiping a tear from her green eyes. "He shouldn't have losted his mother and father like that."

_Perfect _was on next, and she stopped crying as the episode began to play. She snorted as she watched that cruel lady be mean to poor Courage. He didn't need that to happen to him. He was perfect just the way he was. The dead fish Muriel was making for dinner told him that, and he smiled.

Then, the episode was over, and Veronica was sad. There was only four seasons and 13 episodes in them all. She wished there had been more then just these four. An idea then came to her.

"I _am _a witch after all.. I can make it happen!" she chuckled. "But first, I'm gonna need some people to help me.."

XXX

A young 18 year old girl yawned and she got up and out of bed. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes and wore redish-brown glasses. She got dressed in a black T-shirt, and blue jeans, and hopped onto her purple labtop, and logged onto Skype.

_"Hey," _she typed.

_"Hello Tales," _her friend, Cyndy, typed back on one chat.

_"Hello dude," _another friend, Butterfly, typed.

_"Hey," _Casio typed.

Cole typed next. _"Hey dude."_

_"Hello," _Roxy typed next.

_"Hey," _Aura went next.

_"Hello," _ Foxy finished up.

_"How are you guys?" _Tales asked.

_"Fine I suppose."_

_"Well, that's good."_

_"Did ya hear that Courage ended?" _Cole asked.

_"Yeah I heard about that," _Tales typed back. _"Shame too. I loved that show."_

_"We know," _Roxy said. _"It's all you talked about for awhle."_

_"Can I help that I went back and re-watched my childhood?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Don't worry about it," _Cyndy laughed. _"We're only joking."_

_"I suppose. Well, I gotta go for now you guys. See ya in a bit."_

_"Bye."_

Tales then logged off her labtop and went to watch some TV. Suddenly, time froze around her, and she looked around.

"The hell's going on?"

"Don't be scared," a voice said.

She spun around, eyes wide in shock. Standing, or rather floating there, was Veronica!

"How the hell are you real?!"

"Magic dear Tales. You _did _make me a witch/doctor."

"..Good point. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have a favor to ask you," the witch/doctor said, floating down onto the ground.

Tales stared at her, not knowing if she should believe her own evil character or not. "Depends. What is it?"

"I know that you like Courage too—"

"Oh, what gave you _that _idea?"

"—And I was wondering if you could help me out with it."

"Help you out with it? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, you and some of your friends is gonna help continue the Courage series," Veronica replied.

"And how are you going to do that?" Tales asked. "Wait, explain this to me. Courage is a cartoon show, as in _not real_. Made up stuff about a small pink dog saving his owners from who knows what, and you want to put my friends and myself into something that might get us hurt? Or worse, kill us?"

She nodded. "Pretty much."

The teenager frowned, trying not to face-palm. "You are insane.."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "So, are you going to help me, or not?"

"I guess so.."

"Great!"

Tales sighed, shaking her head. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

The witch/doctor chuckled, clapping happily. "Great! And you _won't _regret this! I promise!"

She shrugged. "If you say so.."

"Come on, let's go!"

"Go where?"

"Into Courage of course! How else are you going to help me out?"

Tales stared at her once again, eyes wide. "You want me to help you with Courage, by going _inside _the TV show?"

"Yep!"

"Oooh.. I just know I'm not gonna like this!"

Veronica laughed. "You're already acting your part!"

"My part?"

"Yes! I gave you Courage's role in the show!"

"Well.. Alright then. Who else is gonna help out?"

"Your friends of course. But I won't tell you who they are! You'll have to figure it out on your own!"

Tales sighed. "You just can't make this else can you?"

"Nope! Sorry! Now, let's go!"

Veronica grabbed her hand and the two were off into _Courage the Cowardly Dog_.


	2. Pilot Episode

**Me: Hi guys!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hey.**

**Me: So, I asked my friends, and they think I should go and go through all the Courage episodes starting with Season 1 and going all the way through Season 4, and THEN starting Season 5. And let me tell ya, the chapter you're about to read, pain to type. I had to watch the Pilot episode like 100 times to make sure I got everything right, but eh, I'm happy of how it turned out I suppose.**

**Pikachu: It's not bad.**

**Snivy: Yeah.**

**Me: If you guys say so. Anyway, any reviews to answer?**

**Pikachu: Nope. None as of yet.**

**Me: Son of a barrel!**

**Snivy: Don't worry. People will like this story in due time.**

**Me: I sure hope so. Anyway, let's start the first Episode! Enjoy all you Courage fans out there!**

**XXXX**

Chapter 1: Pilot Episode

Tales' (Courage's) POV

I awoke to sun shining in my face. I groaned and rolled over.

"Stupid sun.." I muttered.

Seeing as how I was rudely woken up by the sun, I might as well get up anyway….

The first thing I realized, I wasn't in my own bedroom anymore. The walls and floor was made of wood, and it was smaller than my room.

"Oh, what the hell?" I asked.

I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw before me. Staring right back at me, eyes wide like mine, was a pink _dog_! I had become Courage!

And I let out a very Courage like scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_I became Courage the Cowardly Dog?! When the hell did this happen?!_

"..Maybe I'm dreaming?"

I shook my head.

"No. This was too real to be a dream.. Oh! Veronica _did _say that I was going to be helping her out with the Courage thing, and that I had been giving Courage's role.."

I looked around the room once again, to see that I was in fact, in Courage's house. I raced downstairs to see Muriel sitting in her chair, and Eustace sitting in his.

"Wow.. I really _am _in Courage!" I chuckled. "Awesome! But the better question is, what episode am I in?"

I knew for a fact I wasn't in the episode with Katz in it, do to the fact that we hadn't started out in the truck, like how that episode began. So, what episode was I in?

"Courage, come here boy!" Muriel called, patting her lap.

Eh, I'd worry about that later. I was going to find out sooner or later anyway. I walked over and hopped onto her lap, and yawned.

_Hey, I can get use to this.. _I thought.

I saw a little mouse run by, and let out a scream. I hated mice! Muriel picked it up and threw it outside, and sat back down, letting me rest in her lap once again.

The next thing I knew, Eustace had pulled out that big green mask of his.

"BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!" he yelled.

I hadn't seen in coming, well I did, but not _this _soon.

I screamed a very Courage like scream once again, and ran out of the house. I felt the warm air and calmed down a bit, laying on the warm brown wood.

Suddenly, a spaceship came out of nowhere, and I looked up, eyes wide. The ship landed on the ground, and out stepped a chicken. The chicken was all white, save for his red eyes. And then it hit me.

I was in the pilot episode. The one with the Chicken from Outerspace.

"Oh joy.." I muttered.

The chicken laid its eyes on me, and I screamed and ran into the house. Muriel and Eustace looked at me, and I began pointing out the way I came.

"Help, help, help!"

Both Muriel and Eustace followed me outside, and I pointed to where the space ship and evil chicken was. They looked lost and confused. I blinked, wondering why. I turned back around, and my jaw dropped.

The space ship and chicken were _gone_! How the hell was that even possible? And where would that stupid chicken hide himself and that ship anyway?

Eustace pulled out his mask again, and yelled once more, "BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!"

I screamed once again, and ran off behind the chicken hut. My heart was racing, and I forced it calm down, but it picked up again when I heard noises coming from inside the chicken hut. I carefully made my way over to the door and looked inside of it. I saw that damn space chicken, and he was killing the chickens by snapping their necks…

My eyes widened, and I let out another Courage like scream. I ran back inside of the house, and grabbed Muriel and ran back to the chicken hut, before Eustace could pull out his mask on me again.

Once Muriel and I were inside the hut, I set her down, but to my horror, all the chickens were gone, but that evil one! I began looking around for the dead chickens that were only a few minutes ago! Muriel walked over and pat the space chicken on his head, and pulled out four white eggs with red spots on them.

"No!" I gasped, and whacked two of them out of her hand.

The space chicken looked as though he was mad that I had done that. The old lady looked upset at what I had done.

"Now Courage, don't be like that," she said, before she walked out of the hut.

"Alright you crazy chicken—?" I turned back around, and he was gone! "What the hell..?"

I turned around once again, and there he was, standing outside at the door. How the hell did he do that?! Oh right, this _was _a TV show. Nothing made sense in TV shows, not even Courage the Cowardly Dog.

I made a run for the door, but that damn chicken closed it, and I ran face-first into it.

"Ow!" I yelped. "Stupid chicken!"

I began hitting on the wooden door with my front paws, trying to break free, but that did little to no good. I looked around and saw a large log in the back, and I was sure that it wasn't there before. Remember what I said about this show making no sense?

When that did no good, I went and saw an ax laying there. I picked it up and began to hit the door with it, but guess what? That did nothing too. I threw it away, and then got a drill and tried that. Same as before, it didn't work.

"Why the hell am I given things that won't work?!" I growled.

Then at the back was TNT. I frowned.

"This is going to hurt…"

I set it up by the door and then pushed down on the handle.

_BOOM!_

The chicken hut blew up, and I was now a black dog instead of pink.

"Ow.."

I winced as I made my way back to the house, who knew blowing yourself up with TNT would hurt so _much_?

"Now, what happens next in this episode? Oh right.. Sling-shot. Ya know what? Screw the sling-shot!" I picked up a rock and threw it at the space chicken, making him fall into the ground.

I laughed. "Ha! Take that you stupid chicken!"

He set up and glared daggers at me. I gulped and backed away a bit.

"Umm.. You wouldn't hurt a little pink dog, would ya?"

He growled and grabbed me, and I yelped. The two of us then began to sword fight, and I cut his lower feathers off, and was met with red underwear? The fuck?!

The space chicken glared at me, and pulled his feathers back up, as though they were pants.

"Okay, the hell?"

The two of us then began to play checkers, and I won that one too. The space chicken then put his arm on the rock, wanting to arm westle.

_Is he serious? I'm pretty sure, being a dog, I can easily win this.. _I thought.

I put my paw in his wing, and we began the next game. And, just as I thought, I won it, but snapping his wing off?!

"THE FUCK?!" I yelped, as I watched him grow another one. "Man, this show really this fucked up…"

We began to play the game where you hold out your hands, and the other one slaps it, but you pull your hands back before they can. The chicken slapped mine.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I held them out again, and then pulled them back before he could hit them again. Next, it was his turn, and I hit _his _hands this time!

"Ouch!" he cried out.

"Ha!" I laughed.

The space chicken glared at me, and then held his breath. Getting the idea, I did the same. After a few minutes, I was beginning to see stars. I needed, air damnit! My lungs are gonna die if I don't get some soon! The crazy chicken took a breath, and soon after, so did I.

I did it! I won all the games! Whoo!

I magicily grabbed his bag and pointed with my paw.

"Get out!" I growled.

But, the damn evil chicken would not stand for it. He pulled out a ray gun and blasted it at me! I screamed and ducked. The beam bounced off things, and came flying back. It hit the space chicken, turning him into a cooked chicken dinner, headless and all.

"Ew."

I then grabbed his ray gun, and ran back inside the house. I saw Muriel back against a corner, and Eustace as a chicken about to attack her. I felt rage shoot through me. Could this be how Courage felt for Muriel? His need to protect her from danger?

I shook my head and fired the gun at him, hitting him, and he turned into nothing more than ashes. I ran into the other room and grabbed her chair, came back in, and set it down. Muriel sat down in it, and I hopped onto her lap, and curled up, ready to get some sleep.

However, that was not the case, when I saw the mouse from before eating the ashes. It looked up and its eyes began to glow red, just as the space chicken's had.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

As the screen began to go black, showing that the episode was about to end, I glanced at the people who were watching the episode, and spoke to them, just as Courage would be doing if he was here, and not me.

"This shouldn't happen to a dog!"

The black screen hit my nose, and it hurt, a lot. And I mean, _a lot_.

"Ouch!"


	3. A Night At The Katz Motel

**Me: Hi Guys!**

**Pikachu: Hello!**

**Snivy: Hi!**

**Me: Sup?**

**Pikachu: They can't really answer you..**

**Me: I know. XD. Any reviews?**

**Snivy: Yes.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Crazy-Horse- Thank you for the first review to the story! Means a lot! More than you know. Yes, I started with the Space Chicken episode since it's the first episode of Courage. XD. The Duck Brothers will be in the story, since I'm going by the Courage episodes, so no worries my friend! ^^. Also, it IS fun putting my own twist on Courage episodes, but I'll tell ya, it's a pain to do. However, I'm happy once I get it done. XD. Though, I'm sorry I get a few things wrong, and not just the little twists I add. XD. Again, thanks for the review, and liking the story so far.**

**Pikachu: Done?**

**Me: Yeppers. All done.**

**Snivy: Now we start the next chapter?**

**Me: Now we do. Enjoy all you Courage the Cowardly Dog fans!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2: A Night At The Katz' Hotel**

I blinked as I looked around, Muriel, Eustace, and I were all in the truck, driving to who knows where. The funny thing was, I didn't even remember getting in the car.. Not at all.

"Oh! This must be the next episode!" I said.

Then it hit me as to what episode this was.

"Oh no.. _This _episode.."

Lightning flashed, but it didn't scare me as it had Courage. Lightning never was one to scare me.. _That much_…

Plus, I wasn't too keen into jumping onto Eustace's face, like Courage had done. I didn't wanna make us crash. We stopped at a hotel, and I let out a small whimper.

_I'm not gonna like this. Not one bit._

"Thi_s _looks like a crumpy place to end a crumpy trip," Eustace grumbled.

Trip huh? Too bad I couldn't even remember what it was. We got out of the truck and headed inside of the hotel. We heard badass music, and a red furred cat slowly rose up from the back of the desk.

Katz was here.

"Welcome to the Katz Motel. I'm Katz," he greeted. "Would you please check in?"

His amber gaze then set me on, and I was sure as all hell that there was something behind them. But, I couldn't put my paw on it. He pointed to a sign on the wall, that I was sure wasn't there before, making us turn to look at it.

**No Dogs Allowed **it read.

"No dogs allowed," he hissed.

"But, but, but….!" I started to protest.

Muriel put her hand to her mouth, and I heard her mutter a, "Oh my.."

She didn't sound like she was too happy about me having to stay outside for the night. But, then again, I wasn't too happy about it myself.. There was no telling what could happen over the night, and I wasn't looking forward to staying outside all night...

Eustace looked more than happy to take me back out into the cold, dark, night. He grabbed me and dragged me back outside. He set me down by a wooden beam, and pulled out a purple leash out of nowhere. He chained me up, and laughed at me.

"Stupid dog."

"Stupid human," I shot right back. But I knew he couldn't understand me now that I was Courage. Or, maybe they could and just didn't pay any mind to it? Who knows.

The old man grumbled something under his breath, and walked away, Muriel stood where he was with a small brown blanket. She wrapped it around me.

"Don't worry Courage, it's only for tonight."

She fucking kissed me on my head, and walked off.

"Ugh, gross!"

I mean, I liked kisses and all, but from _family_. She was _not _family to me, even if she was to Courage. But then, wouldn't that make her and Eustace my family now since I _was _Courage now?

_Man this is all confusing… _I thought. _Why did I agree to this anyway?_

My dog hearing perked up Katz' music, and I turned around and saw the shadow of the red cat himself. He reached out a paw and set a brown box down, and opened it. And this was the reason I hated this episode.

_Spiders._

A very big and scary looking one came out of the box, and headed right for me. I screamed. I hated them more than I did mice and that space chicken from the other episode. I began pulling on the leash, but it wouldn't break.

"Ah come on, are you serious?!" I cried out. "I don't wanna be eaten by a spider!"

I then pulled out a flame-thrower that had appeared in my pocket, which I don't even know how I ad since I was a dog now, and used it on the leash. It did nothing.

"Come on!"

Then I got out an over-sized saw and tried that. Again, it did nothing.

"Grr! Again with stuff that won't work?!"

Hell, I even tried acid, and _that _didn't even work!

"What the hell am I suppose to do?!" I growled. "Bite the fucking thing?!"

I did just that, and ya know what? The leash snapped in two! How that made sense I will _never _know.

"Yes!" I cheered.

That said, I spun around and ran as fast as my paws would allow me to go. I wanted to get as far away from that spider as I could. I ran inside the building and began looking around for what room Muriel and Eustace would be in. Ugh, why did I not keep a closer eye on the room number they were staying in?

This was going to be a long night that was for sure.

I began making my way through the hotel, hoping I wasn't too late to save the two old people. I heard a scream as I made my way past room 6661, and it sounded a lot like Muriel's famous scream.

"Ugh, why do you _always _have to be in some sort of danger?" I growled.

I began hitting the door with my paws, same as before with the chicken hut, then I tried the door handle. It was locked, what a surprise there. I ran off and came back with a cannon. Yeah, I'm just as confused as you guys are.

"Well, it worked in the episode.." I sighed. "Should work now, right?"

I fired myself through the window, and it worked just as it had in the episode. I looked up and saw Muriel in the bathroom, keeping a spider at bay.

"Courage!" she gasped when she saw me. "Get help!"

"Oh, what do I do?!" I gasped, looking around. "Oh! I'll get Eustace!"

I ran off and jumped onto the bed, and began jumping up on it, trying to wake the old man up.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

When that did no good, I ran and played loud music to try and wake him up. That did no good. I then got a brown paper bag, and popped it. Still, he slept on.

"Oh come on!" I growled.

I then ran back to Muriel, who was still trying her best to keep the spider from eating her. Seriously, why doesn't she just drown the stupid thing?

"Courage, did you get any help?" she gasped.

_No I didn't, cause Eustace is an old son of a bitch that won't work the fuck up! _I thought.

I ran back to where Eustace was only to find that he had disappeared.

"Oh great.. Now I have to go and get Katz!"

I then ran out and back to the front desk.

"Help! Wait… What?"

No one was there.

"Oh come on! Are you serious episode?!"

I went to the door in the back and nearly screamed. Eustace was in a spider web, wrapped up in its string thing? Whatever you call it.. A spider was headed right for him.

"Ugh, I'm gonna regret saving him.."

I picked up a piece of the wooden floor and hit the spider with it. Then I ran up and grabbed him, happy I was giving the spider more pain. I began to run back towards the door, but to my surprise and shock, Katz was standing there.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

I then threw Eustace at him, knocking the red cat to the ground. He glared up at me.

"I wish you hadn't done that," he hissed.

I then ran and hid inside of a room. It was pitch black in there.

"Oh great. _This _part.."

Turning on the light, I saw that the room was _full _of many different kinds of spiders. Remember what I said about hating them? I then ran out of the room, knocking the door on Katz as I did.

"I wish you hadn't done that."

Running down a hall way in a dark place, was something I wasn't planning on doing in my life. At all. I heard the cat's footsteps behind me, and that just made me go faster. There was no telling what he'd do if he caught me.

Oh wait, there was. I had seen this episode. Still, didn't mean I liked it.

I continued running till I got to a dead end. My eyes widened.

"Ah shit."

I turned around hearing Katz' theme music, and there stood the red cat. He slowly stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

"There's no place to run, and no place to hide."

"That sounds like rape," I told him. "You're not gonna rape me, are you?"

He stared at me, a smirk on his face. "I may, dog. You are very cute."

My eye's widened. I supported Courage and Katz, but now that I _was _Courage.. I shivered a bit and backed away.

"Ah shit, you really _are _gonna rape me, ain't you, Katz?"

"We'll see dear boy. We shall see.." He laughed before he got a small purple ball.

_Oh, I remember this part.. _I thought.

"Up for a little sport before slow dying, dear boy?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back.

So, the two of us began to play the game. The game was this: One of us would hit the ball off the wall, and then the other would hit it back. Pretty easy, right?

Yeah, no. Not when you were playing against Katz. For me, hitting the ball ended up in me running into walls, and that hurt a lot. The cat didn't look like he was having trouble at all. Hell, he even hit the ball while drinking tea, and reading a book!

_That little.._

It didn't take long for me to get tired. I fell onto my knees panting. He hit the ball back and it hit me right between the eyes.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

I looked up and saw Katz standing over me. I gulped, as he cracked his neck and glared down at me. He gripped my throat with his paw, choking me. I put my paws to his paws, trying to pull them away. He looked down a me smirking.

"Looks lie you lose, dear boy," he purred.

I trembled, eyes wide in fear. What was he gonna do now? Oh, right.. I almost forgot.

"Funny,," I gasped out, still trying to pull his paws away. "And here I thought we could maybe be friends. You seemed to _like _me, you know?"

Katz stared down at me. "If I didn't have to kill you, dog, then maybe."

"But you _don't _have too," I protested.

"I must. If you somehow _do _live, then maybe."

My eyes widened once again at that. Was he serious about that? _Oh, I have a bad feeling about that if he is.._

Katz leaned down a gave me a quick kiss, before he stood back up. My mouth was a gap in shock. He let out another low chuckle of his.

"Did you just.. Kiss me?" I asked.

The red cat chuckled. "I did."

_I know Katz never acted like this in the show, _I thought. _Maybe Veronica did something to him? Or maybe.. Maybe he's one of my friends! He acts a bit like one of them anyway.. But which one?_

"Now you're going to learn why no one ever checks out of the Katz' Motel," he hissed. All the nicest was gone from his voice and face, as he held up a very large black spider.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

I didn't want to die! Not like this! Yet, I was saved as Muriel hit him on the head, knocking him out cold.

"Come on Courage, we're leaving."

_Oh thank God! _I thought happily.

XXX

The three of us were back in the truck heading room. Muriel was driving, and Eustace was still asleep, all wrapped up and all. I sat in the middle between them.

"That's a nice jacket Grandpa has on," she spoke up to me. "Maybe we should get you one."

_Hell no! Not on your life, Muriel! _I thought, shaking my head. She couldn't pay me to get me to wear something like _that_!

To answer her, I simply screamed.


End file.
